


took a tumble to the forest floor

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [24]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy!Jaeyoon, First Meetings, M/M, rowoon's role isn't explained so i'll leave that up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: a glimpse into their first meeting
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	took a tumble to the forest floor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Land of the Faerie
> 
> love fairies a lot, love jaeyoon as fairy king even more. was thinking that they could be star-crossed lovers in this one <3
> 
> i have been reprimanded, so this won't be backdated 🙈

Rowoon, after days of trekking through the forest, had finally found something. Or perhaps, that something had found him.

He stared up at great, big eyes, round like the moon in wonder. Twigs poked his back but they were easily ignored.

"Who are you?" the man above him asked, his pink hair glittering beautifully.

"Rowoon. Who are you?" he whispered back.

"Jaeyoon."

Rustling leaves sounded to Rowoon's right as others made their presence known.

"Your Highness! You caught the intruder!"

Jaeyoon looked up at the others pointedly, and brought his gaze back to Rowoon rewarding him with a twinkling smile.

"Indeed, I did."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the path rarely runs straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657047) by [peachjuho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho)




End file.
